Te amo calado
by Alyssa Bennet
Summary: O último dia de aula de Severus Snape. Songfic baseada na música "Te amo calado" do Lulu Santos.


**N/A: Songfic Severus/Lilly baseada na música "Te amo calado" do Lulu Santos.**

Era o último dia de aula. Era um verão muito quente, era impossível ficar dentro do castelo, mesmo nas masmorras onde normalmente era mais fresco. Por isso, e apenas por esse motivo, Severus Snape estava perto do lago, assim como os outros alunos do Sétimo ano.

Os alunos tentavam aproveitar ao máximo o último dia em que estariam no castelo. Ainda mais, em tempos de guerra, ninguém sabia ao certo se voltaria no ano seguinte.

_Não existiria som_

_Se não houvesse o silêncio_

_Não haveria luz_

_Se não fosse a escuridão_

_A vida é mesmo assim,_

_Dia e noite, não e sim..._

Severus estava sentado na beira do lago, com seus pés dentro da água, desfrutando dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia. Olhava para seu reflexo na água e apenas via um garoto alto, com cabelos pretos oleosos, e olhos tristes. Nenhum dos seus colegas sonserinos o acompanhava. A maioria, comensais da morte, estava fazendo os planos do próximo golpe que tramavam, dessa vez com o próprio lorde os acompanhando.

Severus não queria passar seu último momento no castelo trancafiado na masmorra, cercado de pessoas cruéis e sedentas pelo poder. A lembrança que queria levar da escola era linda. Ele queria vê-la última vez apenas, para poder levar consigo seu olhar e seu sorriso.

Por isso tinha ido até o lago. Ele sabia que ela estaria ali, com seus amigos, seu namorado, aproveitando também seus último momentos como aluna. E ela estava, deitada no colo do namorado, rodeada por seus amigos, rindo.

Severus não se atrevia a ir até lá. Ele não seria bem vindo. Não depois do que havia feito no quinto ano. Até hoje não sabia por que tinha feito aquilo, mas agora era tarde demais para pedir perdão, para pedir que ela o aceitasse de volta.

Ele se contentava em observar a alegria dela de longe. Ela estando feliz, ele estaria.

_Cada voz que canta o amor não diz_

_Tudo o que quer dizer,_

_Tudo o que cala fala_

_Mais alto ao coração._

_Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão..._

A menina agora estava sentada, abraçada com seu namorado, conversando com uma amiga. Ela ria, um sorriso doce, um sorriso que Severus sentia muita falta. Ela nunca mais tinha sorrido para ele daquele jeito. Seus olhos verdes, grandes e brilhantes, sorriam junto. Ela estava se divertindo. Ela estava feliz. Severus também estava. Enquanto estivesse tudo bem com ela, ele estaria bem.

Severus se levantou do lugar em que estava sentado e andou em volta do lago, chegando perto da árvore onde a garota estava, mas o suficiente para que não fosse notado. Não que alguém lhe fosse dar atenção, mas talvez, se ela o visse, iria embora, para longe dele, e ele só queria poder vê-la mais alguns minutos.

_Eu te amo calado,_

_Como quem ouve uma sinfonia_

_De silêncios e de luz._

_Nós somos medo e desejo,_

_Somos feitos de silêncio e sons,_

_Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..._

Como ele a amava, como ele a queria. Como ele tinha sido tão estúpido. Ele a deixara escapar, e sabia que nunca a teria de volta. Mas sabia que Lilly estava bem, estava protegida. Com certeza, estava melhor sem ele. Ainda mais agora, ele próprio seria uma ameaça a todas as pessoas, ele não poderia ficar junto dela. Sim, ela estava melhor sem ele. Estava melhor com Potter, e seus amigos.

Mas isso não o impedia de continuar a amando. Amando aquela menina doce, de olhos lindos e coração bondoso.

Severus continuava a olhando, lutando contra a vontade de ir até onde ela estava, e implorar para que o perdoasse, para que voltasse para ela, e então eles poderiam fugir, e ninguém os encontraria. Eles poderiam ser felizes. Juntos.

Mas ele sabia que isso era impossível; era suficiente que ela estivesse feliz, sem ele.

_A vida é mesmo assim,_

_Dia e noite, não e sim..._

_Eu te amo calado,_

_Como quem ouve uma sinfonia_

_De silêncios e de luz,_

_Nós somos medo e desejo,_

_Somos feitos de silêncio e sons,_

_Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..._

_E digo..._

O sol se pôs e a escuridão caiu por completo. A menina se levantou, e saiu com o namorado e os amigos em direção ao castelo, levando o pouco de luz que ainda restava no coração de Severus Snape.

Mas era melhor assim, ele pensou. Ela estará bem, e eu continuarei a amando, calado.


End file.
